


a court of light and fire

by llilyslovee



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR but gay, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, basically everyone's gay, sorry elriel shippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llilyslovee/pseuds/llilyslovee
Summary: there’s an astounding lack of helion and lucien works, so i thought i’d write a collection of one-shots involving them both. some may be much longer than others, but i often get random bursts of inspiration to write about these two.
Relationships: Azriel & Eris Vanserra, Azriel/Eris Vanserra, Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Eris Vanserra & Lucien Vanserra, Helion & Lucien Vanserra, Helion/The Lady of the Autumn Court (ACoTaR)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

helion barely had time to react before the lady barrelled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“sera, what’s wrong?” he knew his voice was softer than usual, and that the other high lords could see the tenderness in his eyes. 

her face was paled and frightened. she looked like she’d been crying. he resisted the urge to kill the male who had likely caused this upset, and instead twinned his arms around her waist. 

“take me anywhere. please.”

the same words she had spoken to him five hundred years ago, when her husband had hunted through the ashes of her estate for her. when her sisters had been ripped apart and he had killed the hybern beasts in revenge. 

so he winnowed home.

his city lay spread out before him. his home, his palace really, was placed on top of a mountain, and the city was sprawled below, right up to the ocean. pathos had always been a safe haven for him, and his eyes easily found the beautiful townhouse he escaped to when court life was just too much. 

long, gossamer curtains framed the balcony he had winnowed to, the sunstone floor shimmering in the midday light. the sun had always strengthened him, but much more so in his court. all the solar courts were slightly affected by the sun cycle, the dawn court most of all, and the night court the least. 

helion supposed it had something to do with heritage. his mother had been from the summer court, so he was less affected than thesan, whose parents had both been from the dawn court. rhys had it the easiest, being half illyrian. 

his attention was drawn to the female by his side. he’d barely had a chance to look at her before they winnowed, but now he could take her in fully. she had always been beautiful to him, but there was something terrible in the way her eyes were trained on the floor, always expecting punishment. the dullness of her auburn hair, and the thinness of her body. he had loved her, loved her with his whole heart, and she had left. he knew why she had, but it still stung. some part of him had broken that day, and he had sworn to never love again. 

she had left to save her sons, and his people, from the war beron would have inevitably started to get her back. he knew this, but he always blamed himself. he should have rescued her sons the day he rescued her. they would have had a chance to grow up in happiness and safety. the eldest among them knew it, too. he had always been able to keep them in line much better than their father could. 

he could still recall a meeting after the war, when the lady’s youngest son, lucien, had wandered in by accident. 

servants had attempted to shoo him out, but he’d determinedly made his way over to helion. he remembered setting the youngling into his lap, and making bubbles of light for him to play with. he had squealed with delight, enjoying popping them and grabbing the smaller bubbles in his chubby hands. beron had watched, eyes narrowed, and the lady hadn’t taken her eyes off the two of them. nostros, the old high lord of summer, had joked that helion should have his own, as he seemed so at ease. he’d merely laughed, as had rhys and thesan’s father. he’d already developed a reputation then, for staying single and not settling down. the whoring would come later, when he truly lost hope that he would never see his love again. 

lucien had stayed on his lap for the whole meeting, falling asleep towards the end. he’d glanced down at him, wondering if this is how his life would have gone if seraphina had stayed. had felt like she could stay, without endangering innocent lives, or if he’d managed to propose before beron had. 

lucien had woken up, then, and started playing with helion’s rings. those russet eyes had met his and he’d smiled, noticing the way the child copied his grin. 

rhys had given him a look, reminding him to actually pay attention to the meeting. the rest had passed by in a blur, and then beron was glaring at him. 

“i would appreciate my son back, helion.” 

he didn’t blame him for the stiffness in his voice. fae children were incredibly rare, and treasured beyond all else. although beron had plenty to be getting on with. 

helion gave him a smirk, attempting to untangle the child from his lap. everyone had gone still when lucien said, in his wavering voice,

“don’t want to.” 

his eyes on helion, desperately clinging to him. he couldn’t bring himself to let go, so instead, he hugged the little boy, murmuring a protection spell as he did. lucien noticed, both the words and the spell itself, and allowed helion to pass him to his mother. beron still looked as though he was inclined to spit fire, and practically shoved the other high lords out of the meeting room. when it was just him, his wife, helion and lucien, he spun around to glare at the other high lord. 

“i would have thought  _you_ , of all people, helion, would be smarter than to lay a claim to  _my_ son.” he snarled, fire glowing in his eyes. helion merely raised an eyebrow. 

“i am fairly sure you are the only person  _stupid_ enough to believe that, beron.” 

lucien’s wide eyes flicked between the two high lords, clearly trying to work out who was going to win this game. 

“i would suggest tutoring him in spellwork. he’s remarkably perceptive for his age, much more so than his brothers.” seraphina voiced her opinion, too. 

“my lord, it may be a good idea. his tutors are reporting him breaking anything he finds frustrating.” helion wondered if that was a thinly veiled threat, that one day lucien may be powerful enough to kill his father. beron couldn’t see any way to disagree whilst looking diplomatic, so he agreed. 

“i think, helion, you should leave my court and my subjects alone now, wouldn’t you agree?” neither of them pretended it was anything less than a threat. 

“it would be my eternal delight to never set foot in this miserable excuse of a court again.” helion replied, stalking out of the room. 

he blinked, realising he’d been lost in his thoughts and that his love was now in his home, by his side, utterly silent. 

“would you like anything, my- seraphina?” he hastily stopped himself from calling her a nickname he’d used when they were together. they had both changed since then, and things would never be the same between them. 


	2. in another time, what could we have been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw is mentioned after the song lyrics. 
> 
> i honestly wasn’t expecting to post again so soon, but my inspiration has been running wild with helion’s and sera’s story. i’m much better at writing in first person, so this whole chapter is from helion’s perspective.   
> we’ll have a chapter from lucien’s pov next!

_just call this what it is, we don’t pretend it’s real_

_so don’t make promises to me that you’re gonna break_

_we only ever wanted one thing from this_

_don’t paint wonderful lies on me that wash away_

_can’t stop myself from falling back into you_

_we get so close and you pull yourself away_

_maybe we just needed saving, come save me_

_i could write a book about the things that you said to me on the pillow_

_and the way you think and how you make me feel_

\- another place, bastille 

**tw: mention of past abuse/rape after the first dashed line, and it finishes at the second dashed line. i try to avoid writing about triggering topics but i think it’s important for their story to address them, and show that sera won’t just be fine because she’s with the love of her life. it’s only a few lines and the rest will make perfect sense without reading it :)**

i had given sera rooms on the other side of my palace. i don’t think i would have been able to keep myself away from her otherwise. i watched the stars, not caring about the cold. 

her scent invaded my senses, and i didn’t turn as she moved to stand beside me, leaning on the railing as i was. i avoided those gorgeous eyes of hers, trying to keep my breathing even. 

“helion-“ her beautiful, gentle voice. i closed my eyes, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around her. 

i nearly stopped breathing all together when she rested a hand on my arm. i couldn’t take my eyes off her. fire was burning in her gaze, devouring me as it had all those centuries ago. 

“i am not delicate, helion.” her voice was strong, chin lifted. 

“i know that, my sunbeam, but i-“ i broke off when i saw the tears in her eyes. concern flashed across my face, and i reached towards her. 

“i didn’t think i’d ever get to hear you call me that again.” sera said quietly, moving just a step closer. 

there were emotions swirling in her russet eyes, but they were full of life. i hadn’t seen her like this since the day she left. 

“i missed you.” was all i managed to get out, finally letting the tears spill down my cheeks. 

she was there, then. wrapping her arms around me. i couldn’t help myself. i returned her embrace, burying my face in the crook of her neck. just breathing in her scent. we were both crying now, clinging to each other as though we would never let go. i decided i quite liked that idea. 

all too soon, she pulled back. 

“i understand, if you don’t want me to stay in your home. i can-“ i cut her off with a finger over her mouth in a shush gesture. she looked so offended i started laughing, and i couldn’t stop. soon, i was kneeling on the floor, still shaking with laughter. 

i looked up at her, realising the position we were in at the same time that she did. she flushed, but didn’t look away. 

“i would be honoured, my lady, if you chose to stay with me. no expectations.” i let her see the honesty in my eyes. 

“i’m not saying that i never want to be with you,” she started hastily. i smirked slightly. 

“but i don’t think i can be... intimate with you. not while...” she was looking at the floor, avoiding my gaze. i stood up, tilting her chin so her eyes met mine. 

“i meant it. i will wait a thousand years for you.” she blushed again at my intensity. i released her, stepping back to give her some space. 

“i don’t want to sleep alone.” she blurted, not breaking eye contact. i merely grinned. 

“would you allow me to show you our quarters, sunbeam?” she took my offered hand, dipping into a small curtesy.

“it would be an honour, high lord.” she replied, gazing at me from under her lashes. i huffed a laugh. 

“it’s a good thing i didn’t fall for you because of your flirting skills.” sera looked outraged again. she narrowed her eyes at me, frowning. 

“i’ll have you know my flirting skills are excellent. after all,” she said, turning to walk inside, “look where they’ve got me. a high lord wrapped around my little finger.” i followed, proving her point. 

i smiled at sera, over our lunch. her eyes were flicking over the various food with delight. i was glad that she already loved my court. all our... meetings had all taken place in various hidden parts of the forest house. 

this was the first time she’d actually seen my home, and her eyes never focused on one thing for too long before moving to the next. 

she raised an eyebrow at me, and i realised i’d been staring. i hastily piled some food on my plate, trying to ignore her growing smirk. i noticed she was eating quickly, and i frowned slightly. 

“you don’t need to eat that quickly, my love. the food’s not going anywhere.” 

she looked up at me, then down at her plate. 

“it’s a habit.” was her only response, voice much softer than before. 

i reached across the table, brushing her fingers with my own. 

————————————————————————

“beron, he used to-“ i brushed a thumb over her knuckles, letting her know it was fine if she didn’t want to speak about it. she took a deep breath. 

“there were good days, when i behaved properly, and he was in a good mood. when i did something wrong, i would get punished. and then, when my sons were born, he’d punish them instead. he realised that he couldn’t break me by forcing me-“ she cut herself off, tears flowing down her face. 

————————————————————————

“can i hold you?” i asked gently. when she nodded, i moved around the table, kneeling beside her chair and wrapping my arms around her waist. her back curved as she sobbed into my hair. 

“you’re free now, my love. you never have to go there again.” her tears started to slow, and i pulled back slightly, only to tug her gently off her chair and into my lap. she curled into my warmth, burying her face into my chest. i let myself hold her tight, through the remainder of her tears.


	3. solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he really was attractive, and i was very much attracted to him.

**note: this is set several years in the past from our current timeline, but it’s been a thought at the back of my mind for a while :)**

**for reference, this is the morning after sera’s sisters were killed and helion rescued her.**

**pov: seraphina**

i darted my eyes briefly to helion, then quickly back down to my food. he noticed, raising an eyebrow at me that i pretended to not notice. he leaned forwards, resting his muscular forearms on the table.

he really was attractive, and i was very much attracted to him. 

i made a mental note to pull myself together. i was as old as he was, not some blushing young female.

our eyes met across the distance. heat flared in mine at the very sight of him. helion took in a deep breath, commanding the servants to leave without taking his eyes off me.

he extended an arm, curling his fingers in a ‘come here’ gesture.

i rose remarkably steadily, considering the heat making its way between my legs. 

as i moved around the table and neared him, his nostrils flared, scenting my arousal. 

helion said nothing, merely placing me on the table and kneeling between my legs, tongue brushing my inner thigh. i leaned back, allowing him access to me. 

it didn’t take him long to slide his tongue inside me, making me gasp with pleasure. 

his hands came up to rest on my hips, keeping me in place as i lay fully on top of the table. his strokes became more insistent, and my body moved with him. 

i could feel my climax coming far quicker than i had expected it to. helion moved faster, sensing my end. 

i moaned out his name, my body going limp as the pleasure coursed through me. hands lifted me gently off the table, and then i was in helion’s arms, bridal style. he set me down in a chair, satisfaction written all over his face. 


	4. the burning sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was kneeling on the ground, the pure heating radiating off me turning the mud to gold. gold that was somehow in the shape of the sun, with me at its centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did promise a lucien chapter, so here you are :)   
> basically chapter three is set in the past but this chapter continues from the (current) timeline of chapter two, set after acofas. (i will be addressing nesta & the illyrian mountains, which will not be happening in this)

_if you start running away, there’ll be nowhere to hide_

_i will find you in a burning sky, where the ashes rain in your mind_

_if we're closer to the otherside, and the heavens are starting to cry_

_i will find you in a burning sky, where the ashes rain in your mind_

_sacrifice._

\- sacrifice, zella day 

i screamed in pain and rage and victory, my magic releasing in a tidal wave of light and fire. 

i was vaguely aware of rhys desperately shielding the illyrian camp from my explosion. cassian and azriel were trying to get to me, whether to kill me or try and stop me i didn’t know. not that either option would work. 

feyre, mor and elain winnowed into the camp, running towards me, only to be stopped by a wave of my hand. 

i was kneeling on the ground, the pure heating radiating off me turning the mud to gold. gold that was somehow in the shape of the sun, with me at its centre. 

i had been walking through camp, an ordinary day, used to the remarks the illyrian’s threw at me, when one caught my attention. 

“i’m not surprised he got his lover killed. look at him. weak.” it was a male whispering to another. 

the others had heard, and stiffened, but i knew from previous experience that they would do nothing. rhys claimed it was a battle not worth fighting. i had felt my fire rising inside me. the last time i had exploded with rage i had almost killed my father and destroyed the forest house. i didn’t think i would mind if these males died. 

“put the fox on a leash, high lord.” devlon sneered. rhys was looking at me, a warning in his eyes. a warning i ignored as i turned to face the male. 

“you are going to regret that.” i drawled lazily, watching the moisture in the air around me turn to steam. the male paled slightly.

“ _lucien_ .” i almost turned at the pure command in rhysand’s voice, but something told me not to. 

i reached down, deep inside myself. cassian yelled at me to calm down. i found myself not caring as my fire rose to the surface. 

i smiled at the male, and he took a step back. i casually reached out a hand. 

he started screaming as i burnt him alive from the inside. 

the illyrians grabbed their weapons. bad move. i melted them into nothing. 

i could feel the peak of my power approaching. 

and then it burst out of me, reducing the nearby tents and fae to ash on the wind. 

feyre was yelling my name. i stood up, swaying slightly. azriel was the first one through my shield. cassian pounded futilely on the dome when he saw his brother facing me. 

“you’re going to burn yourself out, lucien.” the shadowsinger’s hazel eyes were fixed on me. 

“you’ve got some gold in your eyes.” i said deliriously, before collapsing. 

i awoke, back in my room in velaris. my mouth felt dry, and i was absolutely freezing, despite the blankets pilled on top of me. 

a sharp pain shot through my body, and i started screaming again. hands were there immediately, trying to hold me down as i thrashed around. hisses of pain from the fae around me.

“he’s burning up.” mor said, staggering backwards. 

i wondered how i could possibly be burning up while freezing. 

“we need to get helion.” rhys said, sounding slightly panicked. 

“how would helion help?” elain asked, and i realised she was perched on the edge of my bed. 

everything faded to blackness as the pain took over again. 

i opened my eyes, feeling a cool relief on the side of my face. i looked up, russet eye meeting amber ones. helion spell-cleaver, high lord of the day court. 

his hand was cupping my cheek, seemingly unaffected by the heat pouring out of my body. 

i couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped my mouth, both at the relief and the sight of my mother behind him. she moved forwards, eyes brighter than the day itself. 

i was vaguely aware of everyone else leaving the room, aside from the high lord and my mother. 

i started slightly when she moved around the other side of the bed, and wrapped her arms around me from behind. confusion that didn’t end when helion did the same, so my face was pressed into his chest.

i found myself not caring as the pain faded where they were holding me. 

“sleep, lucien.” it was my mother’s voice. 

i allowed my eyes to drift shut, safely tucked between the two of them. 


	5. peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i allowed my eyes to drift shut, my son safe in my arms and my mate gazing at us with love in her eyes. mate. i couldn’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for not updating sooner, and sorry this chapter is short, there will be a longer one next week :)   
> this is from helion’s pov and a mating bond finally snaps into place!

my arms were wrapped around my son. 

i hadn’t believed sera when she’d told me, with that terrified look in her eyes. as if i’d reject her or hurt her, but she had given me the greatest gift in the world. 

i told her as much, holding her tight as she sobbed, as we both sobbed, for the life we had missed with our son. 

her russet eyes met mine over lucien’s back. i had heard that fathers became incredibly protective over young when they were first born, and i wondered if that could apply even centuries later. i certainly felt capable of ripping someone apart. 

lucien made a small sound in his sleep, wrapping his arms tightly around me. i held him closer, breathing in his scent. it was my own sunlight and sera’s autumn leaves. truly a child of two courts. 

i allowed my eyes to drift shut, my son safe in my arms and my mate gazing at us with love in her eyes. mate. i couldn’t breathe. 

she is my mate. 

it explained so much. how i had never been able to stay away from her. 

that tug we’d both felt at the solstice ball. 

why lucien was so powerful. a child born of love, yes, but also because we were meant for each other. 

her fiery soul matched mine perfectly. the light that glowed in her eyes that was more powerful than my own. 

even the way she was looking at me now, confusion in her gaze. i reached for her wordlessly. our hands fit together perfectly. 

she was biting her lip slightly, clearly still confused. that was a habit she’d picked up from me at some point. 

“you’re my mate.” i breathed, not daring to look away. 

her lips parted slightly, joy shining in her eyes. 

and then it snapped between us, glowing brighter than the sun itself.


	6. peace (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucien looked up at him, silver lining his eye.
> 
> “home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written from sera’s pov :)

i couldn’t take my eyes of my mate. this exquisite male who had been a friend when no one else had dared. he had been a great deal more than that, too. 

looking at him, at my son, safe in his arms, brought me joy i hadn’t felt since lucien was born. 

the last time i had seen them together was when lucien was very young, too young to have felt beron’s fists. when he had been happy and full of life. 

“i adore you.” the words came out of my mouth before i could stop them, my cheeks darkening slightly. helion merely smiled at me, allowing his glow of happiness to surround him. he hadn’t done that for centuries either, ever since we stopped our doomed affair. 

there was such adoration in his eyes, it was hard to breathe. how could i ever be worthy of a male so utterly perfect. 

i realised i’d sent my thoughts down the bond when his smile faded slightly, and he took my hand in his own. 

_i don’t think i will ever be worthy of a female like you. _ he purred into my mind, bringing the back of my hand to his lips. i was definitely blushing now. lucien awoke and groaned on seeing our facial expressions.

“if you’re going to fuck please don’t do it while i’m in the middle.” he muttered, voice still rough from sleep. 

i went bright red, spluttering an excuse, while helion just smirked. cauldron help me. 

they both grinned up at me, identical smirks on their faces. i sighed, flopping back down onto the mattress and holding my son close. 

he made a contented noise, wrapping his arms tightly around me. he was much larger than me now, but i could recall a time when i had curled my body around his, determined to protect him from the cutthroat court. 

i had refused to have a wet nurse for him, as i had with all of my sons. beron had allowed me eris, but he had ensured the others were raised on anger and pain. he regarded lucien as useless, a last resort, and had allowed me to raise him. we had spent hours roaming the forest, making fires and catching our own food. i wasn’t going to let my son into the world without basic survival skills. 

at some point, beron had realised lucien was not his son. he had questioned me over and over again, whether that was when we were in bed, over breakfast or threatening me. he underestimated my stubbornness. i never told him who lucien’s father was. 

i suppose he’ll find out soon enough, when he realises i’ve left him. 

“how are we going to announce this to the world?” i asked softly, my eyes on the two males i adored more than life itself. 

lucien and helion exchanged a glance. 

“there’s a meeting of the high lords in a week’s time.” lucien said casually, grinning slightly. helion looked positively delighted at the idea of humiliating beron publicly. i realised they were both looking at me, waiting for my input. i tried not to look too surprised. beron had never required my help in making any decisions, in fact, i was kept far away from any council meetings. 

“i would like to see him squirm.” was my reply, smirking slightly at the surprise on both their faces. 

“we can leave for the day court tonight, if you wish?” this question was spoken by helion, directed at lucien, who nodded.

“there’s nothing tying me down here.” there was a trace of sadness in his voice.

his mate clearly wasn’t ready for a bond yet, and i knew she had been pointedly ignoring him from the minute the bond snapped. 

i just hope she will one day see how incredible my son is. 

helion lay back against the pillows, tugging us both back into a warm embrace.

“it’s settled then. we can show you the day court. i can show you my home.” there was so much hope in his voice. lucien looked up at him, silver lining his eye. 

“home.”


	7. renew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i’m not used to... people trying to protect me.” he said quietly, looking away again. i squeezed his hand, prompting him to look at me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pace will be picking up after this chapter... just a friendly warning 😉

the night court watched us as we moved down the stairs as one. as a family. 

feyre was staring at lucien, clearly trying to communicate something with her eyes. what she meant was apparent when we stopped at the bottom of the stairs, lucien going utterly still as he scented the male waiting in the lounge.

my mate stiffened beside me as she realised which of her sons was present. i tried not to snarl, the fear of my family making me defensive.

rhys looked at me warily, opening his mouth to say something, when eris moved into our line of sight.

sera’s eyes widened, and she moved towards him instinctively. there was a burn over his right eye, a burn made by a high lord. by his father. one that would not heal. 

lucien and i didn’t move a muscle as she moved forwards to embrace her son. they held each other tightly, making me feel slightly bad about wanting to rip eris’ head off. lucien seemed to be thinking along the same lines as we exchanged a look. if he tried to take her back to autumn, no barrier in the world would be strong enough to hold back me and my son. i stepped closer to lucien, murmuring in his ear, quiet enough that no one else could hear. it was the same protection spell i had put on him all those centuries ago, at that high lords meeting. recognition flared in his eye, along with more than a little surprise. my own confusion must have shown, because lucien glanced at the floor before meeting my eyes. 

“i’m not used to... people trying to protect me.” he said quietly, looking away again. i squeezed his hand, prompting him to look at me again. 

“i will always protect you. i wish i could have done more sooner.” i said, allowing the blunt honesty to show in my tone. silver shone in his eye again, and i held him tight in another hug. 

the day court was full of huggers, really. especially between myself and my inner court. there was a reason sera had settled in so quickly. she thrived there, and my people loved her already. lucien would love it too, i realised. he had been denied happiness for so long, and i wanted to at least try and help him find some. 

when we pulled apart, sera was smiling at us, her eyes full of the joy that i had missed for five long centuries. eris looked happy too, which surprised me. i had always known he favoured his youngest brother over the others, but perhaps i had underestimated by how much. 

maybe lucien and eris could be on neutral terms one day. it was doubtful that the centuries of bad history would be erased between them, but lucien may want to hear him out some day. 

sera returned to us, my arm sliding naturally around her waist as she leaned her head on my chest. 

rhysand’s inner circle were all grinning at us, especially, i noted with surprise, amren. she was looking at lucien as a fond aunt might, and i found myself wondering what their relationship was. i made a mental note to ask lucien about it later. i certainly didn’t need the firedrake visiting my court and stealing all my jewellery. 

“i presume you’ll be leaving?” it was rhys speaking, taking the three of us in fully. lucien nodded, the corner of his mouth tugging up slightly. my gaze flicked to eris, a clear warning in my eyes. 

“beron is a male of limited days.” was all he said. i understood his meaning. he wouldn’t allow his father to hurt his mother again, and he certainly wouldn’t tell him where she was.

that front had been remarkably quiet. it was slightly alarming. the fact that his wife had left, and no one seemed aware of it, and he hadn’t raised a fuss. i had a feeling he was going to try and steal her back. he would have trouble with that, considering we were sharing a bed. my rooms, our rooms now, were the most well-protected in the day court, with the suite that would be lucien’s a close second. there were guards stationed all through the night, every city had activated the wards that even amarantha hadn’t been able to break. there was no way of him getting her back subtly. 

whatever he was going to do would be big. we needed to be prepared.


	8. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun, the wind, the sea. This was the heart of the Day Court, the centre of power in Prythian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I'm now writing this on my laptop and posting it from here as I have more motivation to write when it feels more structured :)

The Day Court was glorious. Every inch gleamed under the sun, new and whole. Birds sung in street-side trees, their song the beat that the court seemed to pulse to. Everyone was busy, everyone had their place, and most importantly, everyone was happy to be there.

I took in a deep breath, taking in the sprawling palace behind me. The sea-spray clawed at the cliffs like a hissing cat, slamming with unrelenting force against the rocks. The stone held firm, as it had for centuries. Brightly coloured robes flashed within the palace itself, their wearers likely on their way to some important meeting. My father fit in perfectly, or rather, the palace fit in perfectly with him. My mother, too. She glowed, brighter than any fire, surrounded by everything she loved.

My red hair whipped around my face, the breeze a welcome relief from the burning sun. I felt uncertain. It was hard enough accepting my entire life had been a lie. It was even harder being introduced to a court I would rule over one day. My magic loved it here. I allowed some of it out, the golden brush of light twining above my head before dissipating in the wind.

The sun, the wind, the sea. This was the heart of the Day Court, the centre of power in Prythian. Respected and feared, for the clever scholars of spell work, and the powerful warriors that claimed this land as their home.

Helion was descended from these powerful warriors, as was I. The same warriors who had driven the barbaric Illyrians north, into what was now the Night Court.

The sunlight glittered on the surface of the deep blue sea, at a complete contrast with the sprawling city below.

“Welcome to Pathos.”

I turned around to face my father. Amber eyes met russet and gold. He smiled, extending a hand.

“Your mother was the same.” He said softly. She blushed slightly; her eyes full of joy as she watched the two of us.

“I never thought I would feel like this.” I murmured, unable to tear my gaze away from the place I knew would become my home.

“When Eris used to speak of the Autumn Court, I could never imagine feeling that way about anywhere. For a long time, I thought the Spring Court was the best I would find, but now…” I trailed off, wondering why my parents were so silent. When I turned around, the emotion in both their eyes had me moving forwards, only to be crushed in a tight embrace.

We stood there for hours, the three of us, unwilling to let go of the family we should have had.

**-**

As the midday sun turned to dusk, Helion took me to my rooms.

“This is the family suite.” He said, gesturing at the three or four doors in the eastern wing of the palace. The balcony we had arrived on was at the end of the hall, and Helion had mentioned that it was only accessible to those with our blood.

I knew we had to attend dinner in am hour or so, and I was desperately trying to stay calm. It was easy enough for my mother to say, she was respected, as Helion’s… whatever they were to each other. I knew that my status as his son would not be mentioned for a few days.

In fact, I had specifically requested it. I wanted to know who I could really trust here, when the court thought I was no more than a guest. My mother had agreed, both of us wary of court life after lifetimes in Autumn. Helion had said we didn’t need to worry, but it made logical sense for me to find some allies before the court was unleashed on me.

I knew full well that the Day Court was nothing like Autumn, but I couldn’t push down the wariness enough to embrace it fully. I was known as the Fox for a reason. Never trusting anyone. The few I did often ended up on the wrong end of a sword.

I took a breath in, eyeing my reflection in the floor-length mirror in my rooms. They were far too grand for me, and I had immediately protested when Helion had opened the door. The bed was against the far wall, huge windows behind it that would frame the sunrise beautifully. The actual bed looked big enough for at least three people. When I had commented that, Helion had smirked at me, and I tried desperately to not think about what he had done in his own bed. He had shown me the bathing room next, the tub sunk into the floor like a pool, the entire room decorated in light gold and hints of red, just enough of the Autumn Court to make me feel at ease. There was also a sitting area, several sleek yet comfortable chairs and chaise lounges spread around a central table. All in all, it was designed for comfort and relaxation. By far my favourite feature was the built-in library. It rose nearly all the way to the vaulted ceiling, filled with every book I could ever imagine owning. I had a feeling a few were my father’s childhood favourites, judging by how much his scent as ingrained in them. Somehow, some of my own favourites were there, straight from the Autumn Court, and still with the annotations from myself and my mother. It had been a favourite hobby of ours, scribbling our thoughts in the margins.

I walked over to that shelf now, pulling down one of the most worn books. Whenever I had been upset as a child, my mother had read it to me. It was a book about the Day Court. My brothers had been mystified why a factual book, and a boring one in their eyes, had been loved by me so much. Now, of course, I knew why. Something inside me had recognised my home.

I sighed, moving back to the mirror. Helion had given me some traditional Day Court robe. I was thankful that it suited me, and I didn’t look like a complete idiot. It still was a little too exposing for me, though. The scars on my back were reminders of Under the Mountain to everyone, and I hated the sympathy that was used to cover up the disgust.

There was a loud crashing sound from behind me. I spun around, magic flaring up, only to see Helion staring at me, a thousand emotions swirling on his face. I realised he had been looking at my back. I practically ran into the bathing room, locking the door behind me. I could sense Helion on the other side, could practically taste the devastation in his eyes. I buried my face in my hands, desperately trying to block him out, to block them all out.

I sat on the floor and cried.


	9. please read!

basically, i’m very conflicted on whether to continue updating this fanfic. i’m writing another one (a court of healing and daylight) which is mainly elucien but will feature a LOT of helion and lucien’s mother, but follows a different storyline.  
it’s very hard writing two different stories based in the same place without inadvertently making them similar. if you want me to carry on updating this occasionally, with random one-shots, i’m more than happy to.

if you do want me to do this, please comment and let me know! i won’t be following this storyline anymore sadly. 

if you do want to read a lucien fic with a storyline, please go and read my other one! i will also be publishing another fic set in the same universe as that soon!


	10. Eris x Azriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just sorta... had this idea. I will be posting the Helion chapter soon but I've got a bit of writers block for it so I thought I'd post this one-shot. Towards the end there are ACOSF spoilers, but nothing so major that it would ruin the entire book for you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of smut but I wasn't completely confident in writing it so I left some of it out. You can *imagine* it if you want to ;)

Eris secured the mask over his face, the necessary glamour altering his eye colour slightly. The last thing he needed was to be noticed by one of his father’s guards, who often frequented places like this. He briefly considered what he was about to do. How this experience may very well change his life. He mentally chided himself. It was just a friend’s party. The party, of course, hid what the actual event was. He had never actually been to one of the sex dens his brothers had often gloated about. He’d never really understood the appeal. In his opinion, sex was something special to be shared, not just some sort of entertainment for those who enjoyed watching. Unfortunately for him, his… assassin friend had refused to meet anywhere but there. He understood her wariness. If anyone realised that the heir to the Autumn Court was meeting an assassin… safe to say there would be questions. He sighed, taking in his reflection.

Black mask obscuring the top half of his face, check. Eyes that were now more brown than amber, check. Dark clothes and cloak, check. No one who knew him would recognise him. He barely recognised himself. He winnowed to the meeting place, sincerely hoping that Melody wouldn’t be late. He didn’t want to spend any more time here than necessary.

Stepping inside, he avoided looking at anyone for too long. This would prove to be his downfall, as a pair of shadowed eyes followed him and his course through the room, detaching from the wall to spy on him.

Eris hurriedly made his way to the back of the house, desperately ignoring the various noises emitting from each door. Finally, he got to the last one, quickly opening it and stepping inside.

Melody tilted her head at him, from where she was perched on the windowsill. The shadows flared around her, a few twinning around his wrists. She gave him a coy smile, moving closer to him and running a hand down his chest. He leaned down, whispering in her ear.

“Who’s watching us?” He breathed, pressing a kiss to her jaw. If anyone was watching them, and was aware of who he was, they would just think that he had come here to meet a lover or mistress.

“The Shadowsinger.” She murmured back, tilting her head to allow him better access to her neck. Eris stilled slightly, hiding his irritation well as he indulged her skin with his mouth. She inhaled sharply when he bit down on her neck. He smirked, allowing the heartless bastard mask slide into place.

“You’re not very eager tonight, darling.” He purred, raising his voice just enough that Azriel would be able to hear it. Melody played along, letting out a breathy moan.

“On the contrary, my Lord, I’m very much enjoying myself.” She gasped, her hand rising to bury itself in his hair. Eris had the strangest desire to laugh. This whole situation was… interesting to say the least. After a few minutes, he pulled back, lifting her into his arms and walking to the bed. Her eyes were wide as he settled on top of her, both of them still fully clothed.

“How far do you want to go?” He breathed in her ear, shamelessly running his hands down her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, coaxing a groan from him. He may not have intended to take her to bed, but there was something very tempting about the idea.

“As far as we need to.” She replied softly, hands moving to undo his shirt. She didn’t get the chance to go much further, however, as Azriel’s shadows pulled back, revealing their master. Eris smirked at the look on his face, running a hand down Melody’s side. He wasn’t willing to lose what was probably his closest ally.

“I think you should go, dearest. I’ll meet you at the usual place.” A silent message that he would meet her later, at the willow tree by the lakes. Melody nodded, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as she silently slipped out the window, immediately disappearing into the trees.

Azriel frowned at him, shadows still swirling. A few curled around his ankles, and Eris couldn’t help comparing them to Melody’s. He could hear their whispers. He had been able to ever since his father had locked him in a cell for a month. He knew that his assassin and Azriel had found their own in a similar way. His shadows were carefully controlled, however, and he was fairly sure no one aside from Lucien was aware that they existed.

“Who was she?” The Shadowsinger’s voice was hard, unyielding. Eris raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not entirely sure it’s any of your business.” He replied flatly. Azriel growled at him.

“We are your allies.” He could tell that Azriel was getting increasingly frustrated.

“I don’t have to tell you about every lover I take, do I?” This male made him want to grit his teeth. Everyone in the Night Court looked down on him. They had only formed the alliance to protect Feyre, and their continued support was due to the fact that they would rather see him on the throne than Beron.

“She’s your lover?” The other male asked, disbelief in his eyes. Eris frowned.

“Is there a reason she shouldn’t be?” He asked sarcastically.

“There are many reasons every female should stay far away from you. I wasn’t aware that you even found them attractive.” Azriel said coolly. Eris stilled completely, eyes flicking over his face. He calmed his racing heart, aware that the Shadowsinger knew exactly what he was doing.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He replied, ice in his voice.

“Want me to prove it to you?” Azriel said with a smirk. Eris froze, staring at him wide-eyed, not moving as he stalked closer.

Eris could barely think logically, Azriel above him, pressing him into the mattress. So he let go of all logic entirely and kissed him. The kiss seemed to unleash something in the other male, who groaned into his mouth before kissing him back, his hands making quick work of Eris’s shirt. Eris saved them both the trouble, vanishing the rest of their clothes. They stared at each other for a moment, neither moving away.

“I still hate you.” Azriel muttered. Eris huffed a laugh.

“Believe me, I know.” Their lips crashed together again, fire and shadows swirling between them. Azriel flipped him over, pressing his mouth against the scars on his back. Eris closed his eyes, shivering under the other males’ touch. Azriel ran his hands over the tense muscles, admiring him, temporarily ignoring the consequences of what they were about to do.

“If you don’t want to-” He started, quickly cut off by Eris turning over and pining him beneath him. They stared at each other again, lust in their eyes.

“I want to.” The words were little more than a growl. Azriel smirked, their lips meeting again.

“I haven’t… this is new to me.” Eris admitted, looking slightly uncomfortable. Azriel sat up, arms sliding naturally around his waist.

“I’ll show you.” He breathed in his ear, moving on top of the other male.

Eris let out a small noise of pleasure, understanding what would happen next. Azriel didn’t give himself time to reconsider, nudging into Eris from behind. He went slowly, careful not to hurt the other male.

Eris gasped slightly as Azriel’s length filled him from behind. Azriel ran his scarred hands over his back, encouraging the other male to relax, which he did. Even if it was only a little. Had their positions been reversed, Azriel would have been tense too. He had ample opportunity to bury a dagger in his long-time enemies’ back. He pressed his lips to the spot that he would have gladly sunk a dagger into a few hours ago. Eris shuddered, very aware of what he was thinking.

“You should stop turning me on so much.” Eris groaned, gasping again as Azriel pushed deeper inside him.

“The thought of me plunging a dagger into your back turns you on?” He snorted, pressing the palm of his hand against Eris’s back, pushing him further into the bedding, his ass still in the air.

He lost the ability to reply as Azriel started thrusting into him, letting out a moan of pleasure.

“It- does- when- you’re- doing- that.” He panted, voice muffled by the pillows. Azriel couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that spread across his face.

The two of them moved together, caring less and less about the consequences each time Azriel thrust into him.

“I’m about to-” Eris moaned, cut off by another groan from Azriel.

“Don’t you dare.” He growled in Eris’s ear. The other male let out a small whimpering sound as Azriel moved quicker and deeper, ensuring they would find their pleasure together, which they did, only a few moments later. Eris glanced down at the sheets beneath him, which were a mess, wincing slightly. He soon forgot about them as Azriel pulled out slowly, moving to lie beside him. Neither said anything as they curled together.

Just for one night. This, they could allow themselves.

Once Eris had fallen asleep, Azriel had taken him back to his rooms in the Forest House, leaving him in his bed before winnowing back to the Night Court. He washed himself thoroughly, well aware that Rhys wouldn’t approve of what had just happened. He allowed himself sleep, then, his mind casting back to the Solstice fiasco two days ago. He hadn’t seen Elain since, and Rhys hadn’t said anything more on the subject.

The following morning, he was rudely awoken by a loud knocking at his door. He ignored it as he noticed a piece of paper resting on his nightstand. The writing was unmistakeably Eris’s.

_Shadowsinger. I think it is safe to say that last night was something that will never happen again. If it were to happen again, however, I am spending the weekend at my hunting lodge. I know you’ve followed me there before._

Azriel chuckled to himself, thinking carefully before he replied.

_That is curious indeed. I happen to have a day off tomorrow, I may spend some time… spying on you at your lodge._

He couldn’t help the slight smile on his face. Something within him felt so free and joyful, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Come on, Az! Everyone wants to know why you’re so late!” It was Cassian outside his door. Azriel groaned, running a hand over his face.

“I’ll be down in ten, now fuck off.” He replied, already moving to the bathing room. Cassian laughed before leaving, Azriel’s shadows following him until he was downstairs.

He was exactly on time. Unfortunately, that meant that his whole family were staring at him as he descended the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at them. Elain was avoiding looking at him, but Nesta looked intrigued.

“Did I miss something?” He asked sarcastically. Cassian grinned.

“Actually, we were placing bets on where you were last night.” Azriel carefully controlled his facial expressions, frowning at them all.

“I wasn’t aware that I was needed.” He replied, glancing at Rhys, who quickly shook his head.

“It was your night off, don’t worry. When Cass tried to find you for board games, you were gone.” Azriel resisted the urge to wince. He had completely forgotten about family board games night. He sent Feyre an apologetic glance.

“I was… out.” Everyone looked even more intrigued now. Cauldron damn him, he should have pretended that he was at the library. He had been doing that a lot, lately, visiting Gwyn and doing some extra training. He enjoyed every second of it, liking her more every time they spoke, falling asleep thinking about her smile.

“I think that you went to see that secret lover of yours.” Cassian said. Azriel frowned.

“I don’t have a secret lover, Cass.” He didn’t feel the need to mention the almost-kiss between himself and Gwyn, or what had happened with Eris last night. Rhys smirked triumphantly.

“Told you so!” He called. Cassian sighed, rolling his eyes.

“If you weren’t with someone, what were you doing?” Mor pushed, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. He glanced at Rhys, who nodded.

“I was in Autumn.” He said quietly. Rhys’s actual orders should have only taken him a few hours to complete, and they had, but his High Lord knew not to push. Easier to let the others assume he had been working all night.

Feyre frowned at her mate, who winced slightly.

“Have a drink.” Was Mor’s response as she passed him a wine bottle. He made a noise of thanks before downing the whole thing. His family looked concerned. He made his way to the door, only stumbling a little. Rhys and Cass moved in front of him, blocking his way.

“Let’s go to the cabin.” Rhys said gently, taking his arm and winnowing.

The last thought in Azriel’s mind was that he could no longer communicate with Eris, as the note was in his room.

Nothing too bad could happen over one day, surely.

Famous last words.


	11. Nightfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is specifically dedicated to Skittles, thank you for encouraging me to get off my ass and actually write this! 
> 
> This is the end of their story (for now) and I hope you enjoy!

“Lucien.”

I frowned at the desperation in my mate’s face, moving to stand in my son’s open doorway. The bathroom door was shut, and I knew Lucien was inside. Helion was sitting beside it, devastation swirling in his amber eyes.

I moved forwards, dropping to my knees beside Helion, who curled an arm around my waist. I didn’t need to ask what had happened.

“Lucien, darling. Please let us in.” I murmured, knowing he could hear me. There was no response. Helion closed his eyes, a golden-lit tear sliding down his cheek. I kissed it away, smoothing his onyx hair. He calmed his breathing before meeting my eyes.

“Do you want me to go?” He asked quietly. I could tell he didn’t want to, but he wanted to do what was best for our son. I shook my head. If he left now, Lucien would presume that Helion didn’t want to help him, that he wasn’t willing to deal with trauma. I knew my mate better than most. He had helped me deal with my own trauma, and he would never turn his back on his son.

I rose to my feet, understanding what needed to happen. Helion tilted his head at me.

“Stay here. I’ll be back.” I said quietly. I wasn’t actually intending to return before Lucien opened the door, but Helion didn’t need to know that. My mate nodded as I moved to the door.

After I had crossed to mine and Helion’s room, I heard Lucien talking quietly to Helion and smiled.

**\- POV CHANGE -**

I took a deep breath in as I slowly stood up. Lucien was sat on the floor, having used magic to open the door. I moved forwards, careful to give him his space, kneeling in front of him. I reached a hand out, bridging the distance between us. He took the silent offer and met my eyes.

“I don’t expect you to tell me anything, and I won’t force you to talk to me. If you would rather speak to your mother, I understand.” I said gently.

“I- I’m not used to anyone other than her caring.” Lucien replied quietly, dropping his eyes to the floor. The urge to hold him close was overwhelming. I wanted to kill every bastard who had ever hurt him.

My emotions must have shown on my face, because the corners of Lucien’s mouth tugged up ever so slightly.

“I have always cared. Under the Mountain… she knew that I cared. Some of it was for her own twisted pleasure, but some of it was to hurt me.” I admitted. His russet eye met mine.

“You healed me, afterwards. And she burned your library because of it.” He said. I nodded. Feyre had never known the extent of what we all went through down there. The reason many saw her as some sort of saint.

“Why did you care?” Lucien asked, looking back down at the floor.

“Because I watched you grow up. I tutored you. If anything, I already saw you as a son long before I knew you were.”

He swallowed, meeting my eyes again. I moved forwards a little, watching how he reacted. He didn’t seem afraid, so I moved closer until our knees were touching.

“You are worth more than anything to me. To Sera. I love you.” I said, blunt honesty in my voice. Lucien’s face crumpled, and I finally wrapped my arms around him. He cried silently into my shoulder as I stroked his hair.

“These scars are proof you survived.” I murmured, breathing in his scent. My son, safe in my arms.

He looked up at me, curling into my chest.

“I always thought that if I could pick my father, I’d pick you.” Lucien admitted. I didn’t bother hiding my own emotions, allowing him to see who I truly was.

“For what it’s worth, you look fabulous in white and gold.”

Lucien smiled. There were still many shadows in his eyes, shadows that would take years to fade. Maybe they never would. For now, though, he knew how much he meant to me.

I closed my eyes, reaching out with my mind. I was no daemati, but sometimes it was possible to reach another’s mind by sheer will. I brushed the edge of his, and he started. I sent a brush of apology along his mental shields. He relaxed, leaning into me. I thought of him, sending every emotion and feeling to him. It was impossible to describe with words, so hopefully he would understand this.

Light pressed against my eyelids, and when I opened them, my beautiful son was glowing faintly. Our eyes met, no secrets between us.

“I love you too.” Lucien whispered. My own light spilled out, curling and dancing with his own. We both turned as we heard Sera at the door. There was a knowing smile on her face as she joined us.

“My favourite males.” She said affectionately, her skirts pooling around us as she sat down, leaning against me, wrapping her arms around Lucien.

“Can we have dinner together? Just the three of us?” I asked. My mate and son looked at me in surprise. “I’m exhausted of the court and I want to spend time with my family.” I explained. Lucien smiled and exchanged a look with his mother.

“We’d love to, darling.”

I smiled at my mate. Never again would I let anyone get between me and my family. The three of us stood up, Sera disappearing in the direction of our rooms.

I squeezed Lucien’s hand.

“If you do ever want to talk to someone, who isn’t me or your mother, there are many therapists in the Day Court. Crete is known as the city of healing to most within my court. There are no titles and no expectations there.”

Lucien nodded.

“I think that would be a good idea. I want to get to know you better, but I need to accept myself before I think about doing anything else.”

I smiled, hugging him again.

“I’m prouder of you than you realise. It feels like only yesterday you were struggling to summon fire for more than a few seconds.”

Lucien laughed at this, some light sparking in his russet eye.

“There are some different styles of clothes in your wardrobe. I wasn’t entirely sure what you’d find the most comfortable.”

He gave me a grateful look.

“One day, I want to have the confidence to wear this in front of everyone,” he started, gesturing to the robe, “but I’m not at that point yet, and I might not be for a while.”

I smiled again. I wasn’t entirely sure what I’d done to deserve this wonderful family, but I wasn’t about to question it. Immortality is lonely when you feel you don’t have anyone. With family by your side, suddenly eternity doesn’t seem too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> leave any suggestions/scenes you want to see in the comments!


End file.
